Letters From Home
by ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire
Summary: Lonely Katara sends a letter. Lonely Zuko receives it. The two of them need someone to care, and begin to pretend. But how long can illusions last? And who says it was ever even an illusion?
1. The First Letter

**Okay, so I'm more of a humor person, so this whole romance thing might turn out awkward... but for you people I'l try. And because it could be fun to try something new. **

Zuko's P.O.V

Uncle continued talking, either ignoring or not caring that I had lost interest hours ago. It's been two years since my own father burned me and disowned me. My uncle came with me on this trip, to train me. But now he's just drilling me on history that already happened, telling me about things that are over and done with, telling me 'you're not ready, Zuko' 'you need to study'. How is this supposed to help me find the avatar? It hasn't so far... this is all my father's fault. But there are times I don't even blame him... I blame me. And sometimes I hate the firenation.

Katara's P.O.V

I hate the firenation. They took away my mother and my father. But I haven't completely lost him, I still write to him by Mila, this village's old messenger hawk. We don't say anything that will put anyone in danger, in case of the firenation catching us. I laid down after a long day of work in our village to write.

_ Dad,_

No, that's too... I don't know...

_dear dad?_

No.

_Daddy..._

NO!

How about just...

_We'v missed you. _

But she doesn't want him to come home, and then feel like he's failed everyone.

_But we're doing alright._

She added.  
_I know it's been awhile, since I last wrote to you... I wanted you to know everyone here still thinks about you._

She didn't want them to feel like he was forgotten, but she didn't want him to feel the world on his shoulders, either.

_No pressure. _

Pfft, yeah, now he definetly doesn't feel pressured. She thought sarcastically.

_My brother's been training the children of the village to be just like you..._

No, if the fire nation caught that, they'd think we're rebelling. She decided not to write that. Instead, she went with

_My brother's been trying to hunt just like you did, but I think it needs a bit of work. _

She smiled to herself. There, no harm in that. And her father was a good hunter. She wanted to add a bit of home, that wouldn't be to suspicious or pressuring,

_My brother taught me fishing, but I don't think fishing was supposed to involve the person actually being in the water with the fish._

There, maybe he'd smile. She missed his smile.

_I hope you're doing alright, and I understand if you can't write back because of the circumstances, just know that we are all fine, and await your return with open arms. _

She wondered what she should end it with.

_Your loving daughter_

Was a bit too... much. But she didn't want to put her whole name either. So she simply wrote

- _Kat_

She smiled and sent off her hawk.

Zuko's P.O.V

"This could be incredibly helpful!" Iroh insisted. "Uncle, I have been studying all these languages... and it's not helping me find the avatar! Let us just focus on the task at hand." Iroh sighed, seeing his angry nephew, and wishing he could help. "How about a relaxing cup of tea, and a nice game of pai sho?" He offered. Zuko bit back a scream of frustration and stormed off to the front deck, wanting someone to understand him. "I guess that's a no then...?" Iroh asked the empty space where Zuko used to be.

Zuko glared at the horizon, hating it and everything in it. Everything reminded him of his father who betrayed him. The sun, the way the red hit the water, red... everything. Damn his father. And yet... all he wanted was his father back.

He continued to stare down the sun, when a little black dot appeared in it. He thought, huh, maybe uncle was right about staring at the sun for too long. But it was getting bigger, and bigger, and did it have... wings? Zuko continued standing there, gazing at the dot, when WHAM! A pathetic excuse for a bird slammed into Zuko, with a note tied to it's leg. It couldn't be for Zuko, because Zuko knew it would be sent with a more official and regal bird. But curiosity got the better of him, as he ordered a sailor to take care of the bird, as he tugged the note off the little bird's leg.

He brought it to his room, settled into his bed and, once he was comfortable, unrolled the script.

_We miss you. _

Those were the first words. It pained him, he felt a tug in his chest, wishing those words were for him. Wishing someone missed him. He kept reading.

_But we're doing all right._

He smiled there. A real smile, and those came very rare for Zuko.

_I know it's been awhile, since I last wrote to you..__. I wanted you to know everyone here still thinks about you._

He couldn't help but feel this was somehow meant for him. It made him feel better, anyway.

_No pressure._

He laughed. The first time in two years and some months, he actually laughed. Nosy Iroh, who's ear was at the door smiled to himself.

_My brother's been trying to hunt just like you did, but I think it needs a bit of work._

Here, he frowned. The illusion that someone actually cared faded. He sucked big time when it came to hunting. Iroh said he wasn't patient enough. This was someone's letter... and that someone was not him. He read on anyway, what was wrong with a little pretend?

_My brother taught me fishing, but I don't think fishing was supposed to involve the person actually being in the water with the fish._

He smiled softly. He didn't know whoever wrote this, but he was glad they were having a bit of fun.

_I hope you're doing alright, and I understand if you can't write back because of the circumstances, just know that we are all fine, and await your return with open arms._

He sighed longingly. Whoever wrote this cared very much. Or at least cared about the person this person originally wrote it for. The feeling of wishing it was him came back with a vengeance He gently fingered the words 'open arms'. He wished his family accepted him that way. He glanced down at the signature,

_Kat._

Kat. Kat. Kat, Kat, Kat... he turned the name over in his mind and decided he liked it. He decided, that the letter, meant for him or not, (not) he was going to reply.

He quickly pulled out a paper and some quills, then froze. Realizing he had nothing to say. He tried for a beginning.

_Kat,_

No, that sounded like he knew her personally

_Person who sent the letter_

Still no...

How about just,

_I received your letter, I don't think I'm the person who was supposed to receive your letter, but your bird landed on my deck. Actually, it more like collapsed on my deck. Seriously, what are you feeding that thing? Animal cruelty..._

He decided not to write 'animal cruelty', best not to get on her bad side before he even knew her.

_Anyways, I'm writing because I want..._

What did he want? And what did he hope to achieve by writing to this girl? It wasn't like the letter was even sent for him.

_To know if I can keep writing to you, because my father's at war and I never see him anymore._

True story.

_And my mother's gone. I guess I just want someone to talk to. _

Why tell her all this? 'Because I want someone to talk to, someone who doesn't know the whole story, and someone who will listen... someone like Kat.' He subconsciously answered himself.

_But I'l understand if you don't want to,_

He forced himself to write that, and hoped that she wanted to. Who knew how much a dingy, old bird with a random note attached to it would effect him?

He almost added that he'd send back her note, so that she could try again at sending it to the person she wanted, but he wanted those words. To keep those words. To believe them. 'I miss you' was still running through his head. Those were the words he most wanted to hear.

He had to sign it, but it wasn't like he was going to write

_xoxo Zuko, the fire nation prince_

banished prince, but still... he ended up with a complete lie, signing it with a nervous

_Lee._

He ordered the bird to be brought to him, who was looking signifigently better now that it was well fed, and had a nap. He marched up to the deck, tied up his letter, and sent off the bird. The second the bird was out of sight, Zuko started to worry. What if he didn't tie the rope well enough, and the note fell into the ocean? What if he tied it too tight, and the whole bird's leg fell into the ocean? What if this wasn't a good idea to begin with? What if she didn't write back?!

He turned to face a very smug looking Iroh. Did he know? No, he couldn't...

"Good night, uncle." Zuko bowed. "I'm going to bed." Iroh nodded, and bowed. "Good... it's about time you got some rest." Iroh replied.

That night Zuko was lying in bed, staring at the words by the light of his candle. Tracing them.

'I miss you... open arms... Kat.'

_Kat._

**How was that? Did it rock? Did it suck? Let me know! I honestly don't have a clue... :/**_  
_


	2. Her Reply

**Okay... does anyone want this in first person or in third person, 'cause I'm torn. Sokka's first person was funny, but third person's more mystical and romantic... I think.**

Katara watched the messenger hawk fly closer, and closer, and slam into Gran-gran. She rushed over, gently taking hold of the bird. Gran-gran muttered some colorful cusses for an old lady and walked off. Sokka ran over, and breathlessy demanded "Anything for me?"

"Sokka, you didn't even send any letters or anything, why would he send a letter back?" Katara reasoned. Sokka pouted. "Check anyways." He ordered. She rolled her eyes and glanced down at the one scroll, "See? Nothing for you... but you can write him one today if you want." Sokka's eyes blew wide and he nervously glanced around. "Uhm... I hear the little warriors I'm training calling me, see you later Katara!" Katara chuckled to herself, knowing Sokka didn't know she knew he couldn't write. Katara headed off to her igloo.

Once in it, she settled into her fur bed and opened her scroll and started to read.

_I recieved your letter, I don't think I'm the person who was supposed to recieve your letter but your bird landed on my deck._

Katara blinked, uncertainly Someone else got her letter? But why would they reply? Why not just send back the letter? She read on.

_Actually, it more like collapsed on my deck. Seriously, what are you feeding that thing? _

Katara chuckled. She hasn't done that for a while, and a rather nosy Gran-gran smiled, even though her ear was freezing from pressing it to the igloo for so long. She knew the letter wasn't from Hakoda. Old ladies are smart like that.

_Anyways, I'm writing because I want to know if I can keep writing to you, because my father's at war and I never see him anymore. And my mother's gone. I guess I just want someone to talk to._

_But I'l understand if you don't want to._

_Lee._

Katara felt her heart melt. Of course he could write to her. And she would write back. She knew how he felt, and had been feeling pretty alone herself recently. She pulled out a paper and pen and started working on her reply.

_Lee, _

_I know you must have heard this a million times, but I know how you feel. My own mother is gone, and father is also in the war. It sucks. _

She paused here. What? It was how she felt.

_You can write to me all you want, and I'l reply. I'd like having someone to talk to. As for the bird, you don't want to know. But it's something with fins and some kind of stinger._

_-Kat_

She wanted to keep going, to vent and tell him everything on her mind, but she didn't really even know him, so she decided to just stop there. She tied up the message and chose to wait until tomorrow to send it, Mila was sleeping, and she had no idea how far she must have flown to get the message to Lee.

0o0o0

He couldn't eat. He practiced fire bending and paced, telling himself this wasn't all because he was awaiting a reply from a very special lady. 'What if she doesn't reply at all?' He thinks. He continues shooting fire, pacing, kicking more fire. 'What if she's upset because I didn't return the lett-' He doesn't even get to finish that thought as he sees an old, ruffled bird perching on the dock. Once again, he calls to someone to tend to the bird, while he takes the note, a flurry of excitement building up in him, though he'd never admit it. He leans against the rails and begins to read.

At first, he's worried that she thinks she can understand him, then reads the next part and realizes that for the most part, she really could. Not about the banishment, but almost everything else. He was happy though, and he'd never admit it. He was happy that she didn't pity him, he laughed when her read about the stinger and grinned so hard when she said she'd like it if he kept writing. 'Someone out there really does listen,' he thinks smiling to himself. 'Someone named Kat.'


End file.
